23 February 2000
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2000-02-23 ; Comments *Start of show: "Well good evening: this is Pluto Monkey." The band, whose single starts the show, had recorded a session that day. *Peel went for a walk in the West End earlier and seems a bit depressed by the number of homeless, etc. Also unsuccessful in search for The Fall Live 1977 - is keen to hear the band’s version of ‘Louie, Louie’. *After warning, burps on air. “Sorry, that's just the way ... you have to do these things really. Keeping it real, you know what I’m saying.” *Recalls watching an early 1970s Tangerine Dream concert in York Minster, sitting between Sheila and Richard Branson. *Seriously worried he may have played the first record by an artist called Wigwam at the wrong speed. The second one is from a late 1960s outfit of the same name from Finland. Peel claims also to have an original copy of their unfortunately named first album, from which the track seems to be taken. *Plays Elvis Presley’s ‘Money Honey’ as the first of two “landlord” songs at the end of the show. *News after the show leads with the death of football legend Stanley Matthews. Sessions *Angelica, one and only session. Recorded 1999-12-15. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Pluto Monkey: 'Jetstream (CDS)' (Shifty Disco) *Brassy: 'Who Stole The Show (CD-Got It Made)' (Wiiija) *Elastica: Connection (LP - Elastica) Deceptive *Trembling Blue Stars: She Just Couldn't Stay (LP - Broken By Whispers) Shinkansen *Paul B. Davis: Title Unknown (12" EP) Beige *Angelica: 'Concubine Blues' (Peel Session) *Pop Threat: Vivia (EP) Mook *Takayuki Shiraishi: Feel (LP - Reach For The Sun) NS-COM *Cinerama: London (EP – Manhattan) Scopitones *Solex: Randy Costanza (Push Up) (Mount Florida remix) (12" EP - Athens Ohio) Matador *Delgados: Accused of Stealing (LP - The Great Eastern) Chemikal Underground *Tara Nevins: I've Got A Mule To Ride (LP - Mule To Ride) Sugarhill *Big Block 454: It Takes A Vigourous Baboon To Stir An Enormous Pond (LP - I Changed My Dentist… I Changed Him Into A Horse) Raspberry *Super Dense Child: Bedroom Twiddling (10" single) Apeman *Angelica: 'Bring Back Her Head' (Peel Session) *Process: Shape-mod (b) (LP - Shape Space) Fatcat *Wigwam: Soda Pop Rock (12" EP) Peace Corps *Wigwam: Guardian Angels The Future (LP – Hard N' Horny) Love *Subway Sect: Nobody's Scared (2xCD: Twenty Odd Years - The Story Of...) Motion *Adventures in Stereo: Nobody's Scared (2xCD: Bentboutique, Chasing The Chimera) Creeping Bent *African Head Charge: Depth Charge (LP - Drastic Season) On-U Sound *Sirconical: Pear (10” EP - Make The Music With Your Mouse) Twisted Nerve *Dakota Oak: Bike Ride (10” LP - Pastures Of Plenty) Twisted Nerve *Angelica: 'Fireflies' (Peel Session) *Neko Case & Her Boyfriends: Set Out Running (LP - Furnace Room Lullaby) Mint *Infinity Chimps: Glenaber (LP - Infinity Chimps) Sylem *Elvis Presley: Money Honey (LP - Elvis Presley) RCA *Do Make Say Think: 'The Landlord Is Dead (CD-Goodbye Enemy Airship The Landlord Is Dead)' (Constellation) File ;Name *a) John Peel - 2000-02-23 (FM) (DK recorded) *b) jp230200 ;Length *a) 02:00:21 *b) 02:00:01 ;Other *a) Many thanks to David and Gary. *b) Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:DK Box Category:Unknown Category:Max-dat Tapes